One Last Fight
by Mr. Stiffly
Summary: Tigris has one chance to avenge his father's death. One chance after a lifetime of failure. Will he succeed? Oneshot. Rated T for a bit of language.


(A/N) So, this is my first attempt at a oneshot. It's based on the story of the Gallic gladiator in the movie _Gladiator, _set in the Maplestory universe. So, R/R, and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>The bloodstained sands. The smell of death. Fear, and strength. It had been many years since I had last fought here. Kerning City. The Capital of the World. And home to the Coliseum. It was here that I returned, as a favor for Trajan. The emperor had asked me here to guarantee the passing of Titus. He was a great fighter. But not as good as me. I was the best. And now…now I would prove it. This had been my life…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tigris, run!"<em>

"_But dad…I need to stay with you! We can fight them off!"_

"_No Tigris! You are too young. You need to stay behind. Help the others. If you don't fight…they will spare you. And when you grow older...you can avenge me. To resist now is certain death."_

"…_Why? Why are you fighting, then?" _

"_Son…there are some things worth fighting for. Worth dying for. Kerning's empire may stretch across half the world, but I'll be damned if they didn't pay for it. And they will pay. For every last inch. There will be blood. And they will fall."_

"…"

"_Now LEAVE, Tigris. You must stay safe."_

"…_I will, dad. And then, when they least expect it…I will destroy them. I will burn Kerning to the ground."_

_The boy walked away, then began to run. Soldiers from Kerning rushed through the village, destroying everything. His father fell, his throat slit. The boy looked back, one last time, to see the blood staining the ground…_

* * *

><p>I had been born to fight. I spent my entire childhood training…and it had paid off. I had almost fulfilled my promise to my dad. But I never knew the same feeling he did. I never knew what it was like to know that you were going to die.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>BRAVE CITIZENS OF HENESYS! FOR YEARS WE HAVE BEEN OPRESSED BY THOSE IN KERNING! THEY CALL US UNCIVILIZED, LIKE DOGS! THE STEAL OUR LAND, AND BURN OUR HOMES! NOW IS THE TIME TO RISE UP, AND TO DESTROY THEM! AVERNI! BELGAE! HELVETII! AMBIANI! TO ME, TRIBES OF HENESYS! <em>

* * *

><p>We crushed them. Initially. Our alliance quickly smashed through their outposts, and with every village, we gathered more and more men. More and More swords. We pushed them back, back into their own territory. And then we tried to continue. That was my greatest regret. We should have kept what we had, took it when we had the chance…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tigris…we can't win this battle. Kerning has us outflanked. We will be cut down. We will be crushed."<em>

"_I know, Crix. They recalled more men than we thought they could, in such a fast time."_

"_So…what can we do?" _

"_That…I cannot answer. I thought that Kerning would be destroyed. That's why I joined up. But we're just foot soldiers. So we'll fight."_

"_And die?"_

"_They won't kill us. They need slaves to work their fields. If you hate that idea…end your life. But I know one thing. I'll be a slave. Because it gives me a chance to live. And if I'm alive…I can fight back."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Another one, eh? Drop your weapons!"<em>

"_Kerning filth! I'll take you all with me!"_

"_I doubt it. Aurelion needs to make the people forget about this little uprising. They need something to distract them, to make them happy. And for that…we need games. You're headed to the arena."_

* * *

><p>I had been enslaved. Worse than a slave. A gladiator. My job was to die. For the amusement of others. Not fighting for a cause I believed in, as my father did. Not to try and harm those who took things from me, as I did in the uprising. Only…only to make others happy. To keep the citizens of Kerning happy. I would gladly give my life to kill them all, but instead…I would have to give my life for their amusement. It was a fate worse than death. But still…I would live. I would fight. And they would love me. Because living gave me a chance. A chance to fight.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, kid. Its ya firs' bout, right? Firs' real fight?"<em>

"_Yeah. It is."_

"_Listen here. The people don't care about the winner. They care that it looks good. So make it look good. Make 'em love ya. If they do…well. You jus' might get ta freedom."_

* * *

><p>I had listened to the gladiator's advice. I never found out who he was. He had died that day. One of the thousands who would die throughout my years in the Coliseum. But I had listened to him. I had made the people love me. I only lost twice throughout my career. Both times, the people had demanded that I be left alive. They wanted to see more. They paid good money, just to watch me thrust my blade through some poor bastard's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>TIGRIS! TIGRIS! TIGRIS! TIGRIS!"<em>

_He dove, dodging another blow. The paladin slammed his mace into the ground next to him, and a wave of energy sent him flying. _

_The hero recovered, picking up his sword. He charged at the paladin. A quick slice from his sword…and he was victorious. Again._

* * *

><p>I fought for eight years on those sands. Eight years of death. The two who had beaten me…well, I fought them again later on, and killed them both. I was the champion of the ring. The best gladiator. The best. The king.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tigris…you have just won your fiftieth bout! As is customary…you have won your freedom!"<em>

"_TIGRIS! TIGRIS! TIGRIS! TIGRIS!"_

* * *

><p>Aurelion himself was the one who freed me. The same emperor who led the campaign that killed my father, and crushed my rebellion. Ironic, to say the least. But I was safe. I had money from my time in the ring too. They paid for every bout…if you became free, you could collect. And that was it. I made a farm on the outskirts. And I lived in peace. I didn't try to start a rebellion. There's no saying whether I would have even joined up, had Henesys revolted. I was happy. Happy…until I was threatened.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>TITUS WINS AGAIN! EVEN WHEN THE ODDS ARE AGAINST HIM, HE PULLS IT OUT! UNBELIEVABLE!"<em>

* * *

><p>Titus. A new face in the arena. He rose in popularity quickly. The new emperor, Trajan, seemed to have it out for him. But no matter what he was forced to fight, he won. He was the <em>new<em> best gladiator. Still, that wasn't reason enough to accept this task.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tigris. I am the emperor of Kerning. I can force you to fight him, if I want."<em>

"_You won't. Because you know that, if you do, I will refuse to fight. I'll accept death."_

"_I need someone to fight Titus! He should be dead!"_

"_Why? The people love him, why don't you?"_

"_Tigris…he served under Aurelion. I've kept it quiet, but it's true. I know he's scheming. He wants my throne."_

"_He served under Auerlion?"_

"_He was one of Aurelion's generals, yes. Why?"_

"_If he worked for that bastard…then I will rip him apart. Set the date."_

"…_Very well. I will let you know."_

* * *

><p>I may not be able to burn Kerning, but I could do this. My last task, to appease my father's spirit…and I would be at peace. I could retire to my farm, and be happy, knowing I had killed one of those responsible.<p>

I saw him walk into the arena. He was tall. Black-hair. Had some leather armor. Sword and shield.

All inconsequential. This was one fight that I was not going to lose. I readied my axe. Titus was going to die today.

He walked up to the center of the ring, where I was waiting. Titus sized me up.

I struck! I kicked sand into his face, not afraid of playing dirty. I swung my axe towards him, but he managed to block it with his shield. I pressed, relentless. My axe slammed into his shield again and again, before he was knocked to the ground by a particularly strong blow.

I saw a flash behind him. A drake ran out onto the sands, roaring. The drake was kept at bay by a chain around its neck, and a team of three men holding it back. I could smell the foul creature from such a short distance, but it didn't strike. It did keep us cautious though.

Titus bashed me with his shield, and tried to strike while I was stunned. It was a poor attack, and I easily dodged.

We were even. Blow for blow. One struck, the other dodged. However, I had been a gladiator for a far greater period. I had far more experience. And I knew where the pits where.

After forcing him back near one, I kicked him. Titus was knocked down, and the ground opened, only inches behind him. Another drake charged out. I grinned with satisfaction. My hunch was right, there was a drake in every pit.

The drake couldn't do the job itself. It managed to scratch his harm, but he rolled away. I charged while he was distracted, taking advantage of his confusion.

He was good, and held his own. I decided to try another pit. The western corner. He could not escape three drakes.

Titus was forced over there…and it worked. Lunging from behind, the drake had its mouth around him. It was over. I threw my arms up in triumph.

But it was not meant to be. He spun out of the drake's grip, and slammed his shield into it. The trainers dragged it away.

Annoyed, I struck yet again. He blocked with his shield, and then sent my axe flying with a quick swipe of his sword.

Unfazed, I drew a sword of my own. I still knew that I would be victorious, it was only a question of when.

One of the drakes broke free from its chain and charged at Titus. The gladiator spun, and stabbed it through the heart.

It didn't die immediately. The drake was on top of him, clawing, and trying to bite him. I rushed over and tried to run my sword through him. With the drake slain, Titus threw the body off, and deflected my attacks.

Suddenly, he picked up my fallen axe, and before I could react, he slammed it through my foot. I doubled over in pain as he kicked me over.

He held the axe to my neck. I could hear the roar of the crowd around me.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

He raised the axe…and I finally knew how my father felt. I knew I was going to die.

_fin_


End file.
